Cartoon Network Productions/On-Screen Logos
1994-2016 1994–1998 1fFy2KvDFaG_NPBHfYn27w10324 (1).jpg b2da638495c4221fd6130a74e3da3c15.png 3443bcdafdb164d4ed4af247c1bf990c.jpg|''The Moxy and Flea Show'' (1995) P0MPNGoK20Fu2WURTuuHvw22349.jpg|''Big Bag'' (1996-1998) 55bfa817-2178-4901-b8ba-a352563c38d2.jpg|''Cartoon Planet'' (1997) 1995–1997 (What A Cartoon!) CNP-EarlyWACShorts.PNG 1995–2000 1997–1999 1999–2016 1999-2001; 2003-2016 (Time Warner byline variant) 1999-2014 (Service Mark symbol variant) EXe0icZpS-usCKnj pRZiQ73742.jpg CNP 1999 logo squished version.png|Squished version as seen on "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!" (2008/2009) The Powerpuff Girls' 10th anniversary special episode f5f2f9dbe10daaf21a2e9d28567cc956.png|Same as the 16:9 version of the logo, but it uses the original speed of circles coming out of the logo, thus it is slower than the circles from a regular HD variant. Seen on Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. CNP 1999 logo 4x3 2006 version.png|4:3/SD version with enlarged 1992-2004 Cartoon Network logo used starting in late 2006. Vlcsnap-2015-09-05-17h29m12s169.png|HD version used on all Cartoon Network shows that are stretched in 16:9 ratio. 1bfc8a19a41fd1d16229f9255d51dc4f.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-01-06-10h37m26s117.png|''DreamWorks Dragons'' variant. Cartoon Network Productions Re-Animated Castillan dub.png|Cartoon Network Productions logo with the copyright information. Seen only on Re-Animated. Codename.Kids.jpg|Completely still version, only used during Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (S6 E81), the Codename: Kids Next Door finale episode. (2008) It is also used when this logo appears after the Cartoon Network credits of a show in early 2006, except that the Cartoon Cartoons music plays. Inc.mp4 000007435.jpg|Version without byline and Service Mark symbol, as seen on a Russian airing of a Courage the Cowardly Dog episode. 2001–2003 (AOL Time Warner byline variant) Cartoon Network Productions 2001.png e9df600e624b2170d9ef21666da4271f.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h31m38s0.png|Blacked-out byline seen in The Powerpuff Girls (1998) episode "Seed No Evil/City of Clipsville". 2014-2016 (Trade Mark symbol variant) Cartoon Network Ripple Trade Mark symbol variant.png CNP 1999 logo with Trade Mark Symbol variant SD version.png|When stretched in 4:3 like the late 2006 variant of Service Mark version of the logo. Early 2000–2001 A Cartoon Network_Presentation_2000.png 21bac7eb220b4d2e5095b83075015b3c.png|2001 version 2001–2012 CNSkull.png 7syPLh34bFuPThvLi1ed9g31142.jpg 93c87f578cd202d1b40b4fbae4b7a53b.jpg -as-cn2000.png 4VI0mB12lICYwDLw3I7L7A36366.jpg|2007 variation 008cab77f3e37fa6a7092faae4436d44.jpg|''Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters'' (2007) Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-12h59m47s706.png|2009 variation 369f2d7f9bad0e732ff2c1110c56a3a8.jpg|2011 variation CNP Skull logo variant on Eagleheart.png|Variant seen on Eagleheart. 2004–2011 vlcsnap-2015-09-28-21h05m55s487.png|''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, A vlcsnap-2015-09-28-21h06m39s999.png|''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, B CNP 2004-2011 logo Ben 10 Desafio Final.jpg|''Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge Asia'' (2006) 2012–present International variants CNP logo Chakra the Invincible.png|Logo seen on Chakra: The Invincible. Note that it has the word "PRESENTS" underneath the logo. Cartoon Network Productions Australian variant 2.png|''Lamput'' and The Sketchy Show (2016-present) CNP logo Vinicius & Tom Divertidos por Natureza.png|''Vinicius & Tom - Divertidos por Natureza'' (2016) CNP logo Monster Beach.JPG|Logo seen on Monster Beach US variants (2015–present) Vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h17m48s51.png|2010 Cartoon Network logo with the 2013 Cartoon Network Studios logo seen on Over the Garden Wall. It has a copyright information that is shown below their respective logos. CN 2010 logo withe the 2013 CNS logo.jpg|Same as before, but the copyright notice for Adventure Time is displayed instead. 2012, 2016-2019 2012 2016–2019 CNP_2016_logo.jpg fe2b8cc2e96ddb8220679232e1ebc140.jpg|Same as before, but with the 2010 Cartoon Network screen bug on a bottom-right corner. In-credit logos 1994–present CNP-TheMoxyShowWorldPremiere.PNG|''The Moxy Show World Premiere'' (1994) Non time warner.png|''Space Ghost: Coast to Coast'' (1996-1997) Time Warner 94-97.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1997) Time Warner Enlarged.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast: Zoltran'' (1997) Sealab 2021 Small.png|''Sealab 2021'' (Black background variant, 2001) Cartoon Network Space Ghost Coast to Coast 1999.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1999) Fire and Moving.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast: Girl Hair (1999) G1hDDrTxO_cfWIbcJOLWXA11125.jpg dcc29eb698d780b0e9e33e3bf5cc9b33.jpg|''Brak Presents the Brak Show Starring Brak'' (2000) e676tWySgy-t7eGZtdVmGA158937.png|''The Popeye Show'' (2001) Sealab 2021 Master Shake Apperance.png|''Sealab 2021: Murphy Murph and the Feng Shui Bunch'' (2001) The Brak show The Eye.png|''The Brak Show: The Eye'' (2001) Sealab 2021 Small Inverted.png|''Sealab 2021'' (White background variant, 2001) vlcsnap-2015-09-28-21h07m43s499.png|''Sealab 2021: Bizzaro'' (2002) Brak show V1.png|''The Brak Show/Sealab 2021'' (Version 1) The brak show the feud.png|''The Brak Show: Feud'' (2002) ZfWi9Dd2iVybvGiufPhPEw924666.jpg|''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' (2000-2007) Sealab 2021 Zombie Cat.png|''Sealab 2021: Neptunati'' (2004) CN incredit logo Robotboy.png|''Robotboy'' (2005-2008) Small DVD version.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast: Volume Five: From the Kentucky Nightmare'' DVD (2008) Unknown.png|Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1997) Image10.jpg|''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2011-2015) 67a682846725e76393770b31dc45e46d.jpg|''Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood'' (2011) GW173H134.png|''Fat Dog Mendoza'' CNP Ben 10 Ultimate Challenge version 2.png|''Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge'' (International variant, except the Southeast Asian version; 2011) CNP European variant Cramp Twins.jpg|''The Cramp Twins'' CNP Santo vs Clones.png|''Santo vs. The Clones'' variant. Note that there is a word "PRODUCCIONES" underneath the 1992-2004 CN logo and it is hand-drawn. GW165H135.png|''Collin vs. the World'' (2002) CNP 2004 and 1994 logos Johnny Bravo goes to Bollywood.jpg|''Johnny Goes to Bollywood'' (2008) CNP logo Courage the Cowardly Dog pilot episode variant.png|''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' pilot episode variant (1996) Roll No one.jpg|''Roll No. 21'' (2010-present) CN Logo Blox Brigade.png|''Blox Brigade'' (2014) 2005–2011 GW269H206.jpg CNP 2004 and 1994 logos Johnny Bravo goes to Bollywood.jpg|''Johnny Goes to Bollywood'' (2008) CNP logo The Five Senses.png|''The Five Senses'' (2011) Cartoon Network text on Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|2004 Cartoon Network text seen on The Powerpuff Girls Z. CNP logo The Powerpuff Girls Z.png|''The Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006) Skatoony CN logo.png|''Skatoony'' (2007-2010) 2012–present CNP logo Save the CQ 1.png|''La CQ'' (2012) CNP logo Save the CQ 2.png|Same as before, but without the Televisa logo and has a word "Presenta" underneath the 2010 CN logo. CNP logo Ben 10 Ultimate Challenge.png|''Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge Asia'' (2013) Toonix shorts variant.png|''Toonix'' (2012) GW270H173.png|''Animal Control: Season 1'' (2013) Cartoon Network Productions Asian variant 1.jpg|''Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Fog of Courage'' (2014) CN Logo Blox Brigade 2.jpg|''Blox Brigade'' (2014) Cartoon Network Productions Asian variant 2.png|''Animal Control: Season 2'' (2015) Cartoon Network Productions Australian variant.png|''Bill and Tony'' (2015) CN incredit logo Kral Sakir.png|''Kral Sakir'' (2016) CNP loogo Ok Ko! Let There Be Heroes variant.png|''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017) CN logo Beat Monsters.png|''Beat Monsters'' (2017) November 2, 2012; 2016-present CNP Sons of Ram.JPG Videos Cartoon Network Logo 1999 Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2001)-Cartoon Network (1999) Cartoon Network - Generic Endtag Logo (2016) Category:Cartoon Network Category:Time Warner Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Special logos Category:Other Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Television distribution companies